PROJECT ABSTRACT This supplement builds on our R01 (MH110477). The parent grant tests a novel model integrating three RDOC dimensions as predictors of internalizing and externalizing syndromes in adults. Recent research provides evidence that these same RDOC dimensions may be of import in understanding suicide risk. Here, we request funding to recruit an additional sample of 50 persons with a history of suicide attempt in the past year, to supplement our parent grant?s recruitment of persons with suicidal ideation and those with neither ideation nor attempts. We will gather the same multi-level measures as are collected in the parent grant, to systematically investigate the effects of threat sensitivity, approach motivation, and emotion-related response inhibition on suicidal ideation and action. This supplemental project will address two critical gaps: 1) Researchers to date have rarely considered multiple RDOC dimensions jointly in the prediction of suicide risk. 2) Little research has used multimodal measures to understand factors that differentiate suicidal ideation versus attempts. To address these gaps, our proposal has three specific aims: Aim 1: Investigate how behavioural and self-report indices of threat sensitivity relate to suicidal ideation. Aim 2: Investigate how behavioral and self-report indices of approach motivation relate to suicidal ideation. Aim 3: Investigate how response inhibition, measured in the context of heightened emotional arousal, amplifies the influence of suicidal ideation on suicidal action. The proposed plan draws on the strengths of the large, well-characterized sample recruited for the parent grant. Knowledge gained will provide novel information integrating core variables related to suicidality and will provide a natural bridge to applying recently developed treatment designed to address deficits in executive control during periods of high emotion. The aims of this project fit NIMH goals of building RDOC models of suicidality, of understanding the transition from ideation to action, and providing a stronger knowledge base to guide suicide prevention.